


Paint Me Poison

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Teddy, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smoking, Threats of Violence, Top Ronnie, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie isn't gentle and Teddy doesn't want him to be. Teddy is a masochistic little fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not Nice. It's all consensual and I think it's quite canon-compliant, but that being said...it's Not Nice. I'm sure if you're here and ship these two you already know that, but I feel like it's only fair to put this disclaimer out.

The funniest bit was he had KY in the pocket of his trousers, just a bit out of reach from the bed he was currently being fucked into. Ronnie had even given him enough time to get it if he’d wanted. Teddy wasn’t sure why he hadn’t, maybe he just wanted it to hurt a little extra, maybe he wanted to show Ronnie just how far he’d go for him. 

 

Teddy had let plenty of men fuck him like this, shirt rucked up to his arms, trousers tossed out of the way, pants still hooked in the crook of his knee. Teddy’s arse was all but dry, just the remaining bit of lube he’d used to play with himself earlier that morning, and handful of spit Ronnie had rubbed on his cock before fucking Teddy hard and fast. It was an easy way to get what he wanted, money, manipulation, or just a rough, dirty fuck. While this was the same as all that, it was different too. There was a bed under his knees instead of a brick wall or hard asphalt. He wasn’t being called fag, or whore, or something equally demeaning, but true. 

 

Ronnie finished him off with a hand on Teddy’s aching cock, much to Teddy’s surprise, after he’d come deep inside Teddy’s clenching arse. A lot of times they wouldn’t touch him like that, wouldn’t care if he got off or not. He always did though, Teddy liked all of it, no matter how they used him. 

 

No matter how much it hurt.

 

He hauled himself up, hands reaching for his cigarette tin, grimacing as he did. 

 

“Did that hurt?” Ronnie asked from somewhere behind him. 

 

Teddy chuckled to himself, “Course it fucking hurt. You shove your cock in me with no more than spit and prayer, it’s gonna hurt.” Teddy threw a grin over his shoulder, not wanting to Ronnie to take it as an insult.

 

Ronnie pondered on that, reaching for his glasses and slipping them back on. “Right, okay…but you liked it.” It wasn’t a question, his eyes focused on the pattern of Teddy’s come splattered on the sheets. 

 

“Where’s your point then? So what if I did? ” Teddy asked, striking a match and lighting up a cigarette with his unsteady hand. 

 

Ronnie’s eyes narrowed, like he was trying to figure Teddy, out. “Wasn’t trying to hurt you much,” he said scratching behind his own ear. 

 

That made Teddy laugh wildly up at the ceiling. There he was, naked, having a cig in Ronnie Kray’s bed, full of the man’s come, bruised and bleeding, being told by one of London’s most brutal gangsters that he hadn’t _meant_ to hurt Teddy. 

 

He took a drag of his cigarette and laughed again. 

 

Ronnie dug his fingers into Teddy’s arm, the short nails bitting into his flesh. “Don’t laugh at me like that, you cunt,” he said with the barest hint of malice. 

 

That sobered Teddy just a bit, “Not laughing _at_ you Ronnie, it’s just funny is all.” 

 

His brow knit together, and he sat silently. Teddy realized Ronnie wasn’t going to figure it out. 

 

“It’s like this, see, you’ll blow a hole in a sorry bloke’s head for staring at you wrong, punch someone in the fucking face just to see them bleed, but you wasn’t _trying_ to hurt me, fucking me like that.”

 

Ronnie was next to him on the bed in a flash, pulling him up by the hair, twisting his head around to make sure Teddy was looking at him. Teddy winced but held his smirk.

 

“Now you listen to me— _listen_ —difference is, I _like_ hurting those bastards.” Ronnie’s breath was hot on his face. Teddy’s cock twitching back to life against his thigh. “I know what I’m doing sends a shiver up their spines. It ain’t a lick of fun for me if I don’t know I’m doing the hurting. You’ll know when I want to fucking ruin you, and I will, Teddy, the day will come when I’ll want to hurt you ‘til you’re bawling—and you’ll like it,” he finished letting Teddy’s hair fall from his grasp.

 

“Course I will Ron,” Teddy answered, his tongue flicking out to catch a bit of Ronnie’s saliva that had landed on his cheek. 

 

Teddy was grinning and he knew it. Ronnie Kray, wanted him. Ronnie wanted him enough that he was already promising more, while Teddy was still next to him. But Ronnie hadn’t meant to hurt him, hasn’t understood how much a mouthful of spit hadn’t made up for his massive cock, and that was almost sweet. Ronnie was sweet _on him_. 

 

Teddy kept right on grinning as he put his cig out, pressing it into his own thigh, his skin screaming angry red in protest.

 

A look of fleeting shock crossed Ronnie’s face. “You’re bloody mad Teddy.” 

 

Teddy couldn’t stop himself from tossing his head back in a full bodied laugh, “That’s what they say.” 

 

“Okay…Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay, but you’re fucking mine now, you understand that much?” 

 

He did understand, and he wanted it, all of it. Teddy wan’t sure _how_ he’d been lucky enough to end up in the lap of Ronnie Kray, but he wasn’t going to piss it away now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 20 minutes after I watched Legend, and I've just had it sitting on my laptop asking me to finish it ever since...  
> It's not like I have a million other things I should be working on now so instead, I finally edited this a little and I just decided to post it. If there's interest and/or I have time I'd like to write more for these two. They're a very interesting dynamic that I'm not used to, but I like it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
